I've Got A Funny Little Feeling
by mdgirl18
Summary: After a busy day at CBI full of getting hit on by a radio host and almost getting killed, Agent Grace Van Pelt thinks about the days events and makes sure before the day is over she ends up with the man of her dreams.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, I just happen to love the coupling of Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby and I find it highly upsetting that more people don't write about them.

Enjoy!

I've Got A Funny Feeling

Agent Grace Van Pelt stood outside the CBI building thinking about the whirlwind of a day she had just had. Getting hit on by a radio host, almost getting killed, telling Wayne how she felt about him and hearing Wayne say he felt the same about her. His words "You know how I feel about you, it's the same way I've always felt, its never changed since the first day I met you" just kept replaying over and over in her head and each time they made her smile even more.

She had known for while that she wanted to tell Wayne how she felt, but it never seemed like the right time. Then she had gone to Los Angeles and met Duncan and had she been honest with herself, she never should have started anything with him. But she was so confused by Wayne so she just moved forward with Duncan.

But the other week when Wayne was going to tell her something and Duncan came out of the elevator, Grace had seen the reaction on Wayne's face when she introduced him to Duncan. At that moment Grace had a familiar feeling in her stomach that she hadn't had since she had broken up with Wayne and she realized she wanted to have that feeling all the time.

The only problem was now telling Wayne that she wanted and needed him back in her life. She knew she had no right just telling that to him, especially now when he had his son Ben to worry about. Granted that was something that made Wayne irresistible to her after all she did say to him "I love that you're a dad". Even so, Grace knew she would have to wait and not rush with Wayne, but after their little session at the radio station she couldn't hold back anymore especially since now she knew they were on the same page, just someone had to act first.

At that moment Grace thought back to a few years ago when she and Wayne were walking together in a dark pathway and Wayne told her right there he loved her. He had put all his emotions out there for her then and he was doing the same now, this time she wasn't going to let him away.

At that moment Grace knew what she had to and no office bureaucracy was going to control her anymore, she was going to act on her emotions and get what she wanted and deserved.

With spring in her step Grace made her way over to Wayne's apartment. She kept thinking to herself how much she missed just walking to his apartment which reassured her about what she was about to do. As she got closer to Wayne's house she got that feeling again in her stomach and she knew she had to go through with or else she'd be kicking herself everyday till the day she died.

As Grace walked up the stairs she remembered all the memories she had of holding Wayne's hand and walking up these very stairs and she couldn't wait to do that again.

Grace got to the door and had to compose herself before she could knock. Once she felt relaxed enough Grace pounded on the door trying to make sure the sound of her heart pounding in her chest wasn't heard. Then Wayne opened the door and said the simple words of "What's up?" That was all Grace needed before she closed the gap between the two of them and kissed Wayne with everything she had to show him how badly she wanted this to happen and how sorry she was for everything.

As the two pulled away Grace just stared at Wayne and said "Yeah…" waiting to see any reaction from him.

Then as if her dreams were coming true he leaned toward her and pulled her toward him as he kissed her again this time pulling her inside his house making her feel as if he never would let go. As she moved inside, she closed the door to the house with her foot and she felt happier than she had in ages and that feeling was back in her stomach.

All of a sudden Wayne pulled away and stared at her, and Grace got a bit scared, maybe he was going to say this was a mistake and tell her to leave. But all Wayne did was smile and lean his head against hers and hold her close.

After a few moments of silence Wayne began to speak and said "Grace we need to talk before we continue, there is so much that I have to tell you that I haven't been able to say for all this time and I have to get it off my chest before we go any further. What I said earlier today about my feelings being the same as the day I met you were true, I really meant them. The day you entered my life was the best one and I am so sorry I let you go because all this pain wasn't worth it".

At that moment Grace put her finger to Wayne's lips to stop him from talking, and she said to him "Wayne when I told you earlier that I wasn't ready to commit to you when I was younger, I wasn't lying I was telling you the truth because I really think I needed to go through everything to realize how much you meant to me. Yes it was tough and painful and life threatening (she was making every effort not to say Craig's name out loud) but it was all worth it because right now I get to be here with you and that's all I want at the end of the day, nothing more and nothing less".

Those words were the only thing Wayne needed to hear because he then picked Grace up, gave her a searing kiss and took her to his bedroom to continue where they left things off.

************************************2 Hours Later**********************************

Grace lay in Wayne's bed with his arms wrapped around her and she began to think how perfect this all was. She couldn't believe she had given this up because she didn't want the job dictating their relationship. Thinking of this made her smile, because she realized how much she'd grown during her time at CBI and she knew that was largely thanks to Wayne.

All of a sudden Grace felt Wayne stir and say to her "This is what I missed the most, knowing that every time I open my eyes you would be there lying right next to me".

At that moment, Grace felt that feeling in her stomach again. This time though that feeling was stronger than it had ever been, and it was one that she hoped to never lose again.


End file.
